A refrigerator is an appliance for freezing or chilling foodstuffs and storing them in it. The refrigerator consists of a main refrigerator body with a food storage compartment in it and refrigeration cycle equipment for refrigeration. The refrigeration cycle equipment consists of a compressor, a condenser, an expander, and an evaporator. In general, a machine room is provided at the rear of the main refrigerator body, and the compressor and condenser of the refrigeration cycle equipment are installed in the machine room.
The main refrigerator body includes an outer casing forming the exterior of the refrigerator and an inner casing forming the wall of the food storage compartment. Insulation fills in the space between the outer casing and the inner casing. Insulation is made using a forming process.